martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Ouyang Dihua
'''Ouyang Dihua '''was a member of the Acacia Faction within the Seven Profound Valleys. Ouyang Dihua had some status in the sect since he was the nephew of the third elder - Ouyang Boyan. Overview Ouyang Dihua, this person was the direct disciple of the Seven Profound Valleys’ Acacia Faction’s third elder: Ouyang Boyan. In fact, Ouyang Dihua’s talent wasn’t regarded as outstanding among the disciples of the Seven Profound Valleys. He had entered the Pulse Condensation Period at the age of 22, and had now been there for two years, but still had not been able to reach the peak Pulse Condensation Period. The reason he could be a direct disciple was mainly because he was the nephew of the third elder, Ouyang Boyan. Because of his identity, let alone the emperors of various countries, even the Seven Profound Envoys and Martial House Masters had to greet Ouyang Dihua with several points of respect. These years, Ouyang Dihua had been cultivating the ‘Divine Acacia Power’. Because of this, he had left the Seven Profound Valleys and gone to ‘experience’ the neighboring countries. The truth was this ‘experience’ was in fact seeking the beautiful women in these countries. Ouyang Dihua had a wide and experienced palate, however, what he was most interested in were two kinds. The first kind was the young daughters of large, respected families. These girls had an outstanding temperament and a great inner pride. What Ouyang Dihua liked the most was to rip of the clothes of these women and turn these originally pure and holy girls into the basest of sluts. The second kind was the daughters of wealthy families. These girls were pure and lovely, and were like a breath of fresh air. Ouyang Dihua very much enjoyed the vaguely virgin sweet fragrance of their bodies. Information These years, Ouyang Dihua had been cultivating the ‘Divine Acacia Power’. Because of this, he had left the Seven Profound Valleys and gone to ‘experience’ the neighboring countries. The truth was this ‘experience’ was in fact seeking the beautiful women in these countries. Ouyang Dihua had a wide and experienced palate, however, what he was most interested in were two kinds. The first kind was the young daughters of large, respected families. These girls had an outstanding temperament and a great inner pride. What Ouyang Dihua liked the most was to rip of the clothes of these women and turn these originally pure and holy girls into the basest of sluts. The second kind was the daughters of wealthy families. These girls were pure and lovely, and were like a breath of fresh air. Ouyang Dihua very much enjoyed the vaguely virgin sweet fragrance of their bodies. * Had a deal with the Bai Family to marry Bai Jingyun after three years. He had the intention to use her for his cultivation. * He had entered the Pulse Condensation Period at the age of 22, and had now been there for two years, but still had not been able to reach the peak Pulse Condensation Period. * Lin Ming sealed him and Zhang Fengxian in a separate space by using the dreamland pearl. He is then killed by Lin Ming with the Coiling Dragon Steel Needle.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Seven Profound Valley Category:Sky Spill Continent Category:Ouyang Clan Category:Human Race Category:South Horizon Region Category:Pulse Condensation